It Might Be: A Valentine's Story
by Crezhul
Summary: One sweet gesture deserves another. Midoriya puts his confectionery skills to the test by making Valentine's Day chocolate for Todoroki. [TodoDeku Yaoi]


**It Might Be: A Valentine's Story**

Valentine's Day was a lonely affair for Midoriya Izuku, akin to Christmas and his birthday when no one besides Izuku's mother would show Izuku love or gift him anything in appreciation.

Thus the night before Valentine's Day could have found Izuku depressed, sinking in memories of past rejections but instead he crept into the kitchen, wearing an apron.

"I'm so glad no one's here, I really didn't want an audience for this." Izuku set a bag of raw white chocolate down on the counter and rummaged through the cupboards and drawers for utensils.

He planned to repay a kind gesture to a special friend with home made chocolate for Valentine's Day.

The sugary aroma of raw chocolate teased his nose as he poured pellets into a measuring cup. "175 grams, so far so good!"

Spraining a knee in January had left Izuku dorm-bound for a while. Luckily, his lovely friends pitched in to help him out, bringing Izuku breakfast on mornings and notes from class.

However the depth of Shouto's generosity touched Izuku, with Shouto fetching Izuku's lunch and dinner each day, going as far to relieve Izuku's pain by applying Shouto's ice to Izuku's knee.

Izuku put a skillet on the stove top now and twisted the knob, waiting for the water to bubble.

Having the person Izuku liked, do so much for Izuku's sake moved Izuku, urging him to make this special treat for Shouto in appreciation.

After adding the pellets into a saucepan, Izuku lay it in the centre of the skillet, stirring the melting chocolate soon after. "I wonder if Todoroki-kun is sleeping now?"

Izuku curled his lips, picturing Shouto's sleeping face until a hissing noise startled him.

And his eyes widened upon spotting pasty goo in the saucepan. "No, no, no, the chocolate scorched!"

Letting out an exaggerated sigh, he scraped out the goo with the spatula, lamenting how his carelessness caused him to mess up a delicate step. Starting all over was his only choice.

Nevertheless Valentine's morning did find Izuku riding the elevator, clutching a heart shaped box; he managed to temper the chocolate after several attempts.

Nerves danced in his stomach as he stepped onto the fifth floor."I hope I'm not too early, maybe I should've messaged Todoroki-kun first."

Taking a deep breath, Izuku knocked on Shouto's door, unaware of what awaited him.

"Midoriya?" A messy-haired Shouto answered, fastening the topmost button of his shirt.

Lips quivering, Izuku offered Shouto the chocolate, trying his best to stifle laughter at Shouto's wild bed hair."I-I want you to ahahaha."

Shouto regarded the box as Izuku sputtered, having lost the battle."I'm s-sorry it's just your bed hair, it's so funny cause your hair's always so neat and kempt!"

"Good thing this chocolate is tasty or I wouldn't forgive you." Shouto took another bite of the chocolate, his mismatched eyes twinkled in fun.

Taken back, Izuku's voice hitched."You-you like it?"

"It's the best I ever had, thank you Midoriya," Shouto gave him a tender look.

Those words coloured Izuku's cheeks, curving his lips. He had pleased the person that he liked with his candy-making efforts."I'm so glad…I wanted to uh thank you for everything you did for me when I hurt my leg and well on the whole."

"You're just really amazing and I'm lucky to have you in my life." Izuku finished, looking away until calloused fingers gently brushed Izuku's cheek.

"You're the one who's amazing, Midoriya, I don't know where I'd be without you in my life." Shouto breathed, holding Izuku's gaze.

Can this really be happening? Izuku's mouth trembled as Shouto's gaze warmed him, his stomach fluttered with emotion. Not only did his most precious person appreciate him, his feelings were returned on a holiday where Izuku had never felt wanted.

"You don't know how much it means to hear you say that, Todoroki-kun," Izuku rasped, lifting a crooked hand up to cover Shouto's hand with his own.

"You mean everything to me." Shouto whispered before he lowered his head, settling his mouth on Izuku's lips.

The End

* * *

**Author note**

**Omake**

Later that day, Shouto and Izuku sat beneath a shady tree on the Yuuei grounds, spending their first lunch together as a couple.

Shouto reached for his own bag on the grass."I meant to give you something earlier."

"Like what? "Izuku raised a brow. He had been enjoying the warmth seeping from his boyfriend's left side.

The answer lay inside a gift bag that Shouto handed him and Izuku gasped, breathless as he fingered a leather bound notebook, accompanied by an emerald green pen engraved with the name 'Midoriya Izuku' in gold.

"Todoroki-kun...I love it, thank you!" Izuku cried, hugging his boyfriend tight.

* * *

I might've missed Feb 14, but this is my 14th work for this fandom. Thank you for reading!


End file.
